Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-29933641-20170628081608/@comment-32318224-20170628205649
@JJSliderman Stop using VS Battle Wiki as a source, they have way too much exaggeration. Pseudo-blackholes do not have the properties of blackholes, meaning light can still escape from it. Stop treating it as a normal blackhole. Dark-hold only working on small enemies is game mechanics. If you say that game mechanics means truth, its also okay for me to say that Metal Overlord is incapable of copying Super Team's abilities because game mechanics say so, thus placing a limit to his copy ability. You forgot to mention tanking Eurasia. Base Sonic is not FTL. Sonic Colors DS is as non-canon as X7 and X8. He did not outrun the pseudo-blackhole as you can visibly see it catch up to Sonic. Again, this is a pseudo-blackhole. It does not have the properties of an actual light-eating black hole. You can't simply assume that this has the magnitude of a real blackhole. As I've said in a previous post, it could be a Dumb-hole (Sonic-blackhole) (with physics aside, of course). Be consistent. If you don't accept BHB or Squeeze Bomb as being a blackhole, then stop using Color's pseudo-blackhole as an "FTL" speed feat for Sonic. Being consistent means that either both Zero and Metal are FTL, or they're both not. Considering how Heroes happened before unleashed. Here is what "Word of God" has to offer: "The Sega rep informed us that once Sonic fills up his ring power and boosts he can reach the real-world equivalent of 300 miles per hour." - http://kotaku.com/5026505/sonic-unleashed-half-classic-half-stretchy-werewolf The lightning didn't wipe out the battleship, but just the top of the platform he was standing on. Inconsistent Crystal Prisons which can also be destroyed by normal Teams. Madness to Overlord showed zero changes aside from wings, don't add stats. Team can't hurt Metal and Metal can't hurt Team. Its a stalemate. Team Blast against Overlord is a game mechanic to make a longer, interesting battle. Its the same as Dark-hold preventing you to have an easy, good time against everything. Since when does a game mechanic add to a multiplier? Besides, the other 2 characters weren't even in Super Form, but only Pseudo-Super Forms. Game mechanics aside, the proceeding cutscene showed that Overlord was no challenge for Team Super. Super Sonic alone was Planet-Level at best considering how perfect Chaos, using the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds (Whilst Super Sonic uses positive), was capable of destroying the world. Positive and negative must be equal to remain stable. Theoretically, Super Sonic is Planet-Level for destructive capacity, equal to Perfect Chaos (He won because he is a much more skilled fighter). Super Sonic is not FTL. "Word of God"states that he "approaches the speed of light". He does not exceed it. Yes Archie is over powered, I'm not gonna lie. Fighting himself is nothing new to Zero. Not sure how useful the copy ability will be in the DB. I'm okay with you rooting for Metal, but please stop spreading exaggerated calculations with no basis whatsoever. Stop using VS Battle Wiki as primary source, nor your own multiplier such as, a x1000 Super Sonic from your previous post. @Savage_Samurai Yes, I can completely agree with Metal Overlord being a Planet-Level, considering how he was beaten in Heroes. I doubt Zero is anywhere near MSS though. He's Planet-Level, at best, from tanking Eurasia at point blank range, in addition to atmospheric re-entry immediately after.